Need to be Next to you
by CyberSerpent
Summary: Whoo! My 1st GW fic! Releena+Heero. When Releena asks Heero to wait for her in the rose garden for is held up by her meeting for 1 hour, how will she sort out the mistakes?


Disclaimer- I own nothing, claim nothing, and have nothing (blew it all at Ani-Magic 2001…-_-;;;;) Emily Hu Normal Emily Hu 74 216 2001-10-09T05:07:00Z 2001-10-28T18:07:00Z 3 1215 6929 . 57 13 8509 9.2720 110 

Disclaimer- I own nothing, claim nothing, and have nothing (blew it all at Ani-Magic 2001…-_-;;;;)(but the Duo poster was practically BEGGING me to buy it!  I mean, the iresstible blue eyes—come on, what girl could resist him?)

A/n- ok—shh!  I'm supposed to be doing my science homework now and I'm secretly brewing up my first ever Gundam Wing ficcy!  This is Heero+Releena, romance!  (songfic, Need to be Next to You by Leigh Nash from the Bounce soundtrack)

Need to be Next to You

Heero Yuy looked up at the bright clear sky above the grass field he was sitting on.  It was another beautiful day, but he missed her, oh yes he did, no matter how much he denied it.  

The words Releena Peacecraft _does _cause a strange pang in his heart whenever he hears it.

What kind of warrior was he, to fall in love with her, a _pacifist_?

A sudden movement in the field caught his eye.  Heero leapt up immediately, expertly-trained eyes scoping out the entire field.  There was another dart and suddenly two hands clamped over Heero's eyes.

"Guess who???" the loud and playful voice instantly clued Heero in, and he roughly struggled out of Duo Maxwell's grip.

_~I've run from these feelings for so long_

_Telling my heart I didn't need you_

_Pretending I was better off alone_

_But I know that's just a lie_

_So afraid to take a chance again_

_So afraid of what I'd feel inside~_

The braided fifteen years old grinned at him, "Hey fancy meetin you here, Heero."

Heero grunted.

"Whassa matter?  Got a girl on your mind?" Duo taunted, as if reading Heero's mind.

Heero growled slightly, "None of your business, Duo." 

Duo immediately got the message and, instead of staying quiet like he was told to, he began laughing and dancing around Heero, singing, "Heero and Releena, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  First comes love, then comes marriage, then come a baby in a baby carria—ouch!" Duo yelped sharply as Heero landed a punch on his left shoulder.

"I said, NONE OF YOUR _BUSINESS!" _Heero said thru gritted teeth, a red blush slowly forming across his face.

"Ohoho!" Duo, being the immature loudmouth he always was, began to go on worse than ever, "Heero-chan wuvs Releena-chan!  He wants to kiss her and cuddle her and make lov—"

But Duo never got to quite finish his sentence, because he was punched unconscious by Heero's fist before he had gotten too far.

"Stupid konoyaro…" Heero muttered as he walked away (leaving a bloody Duo on the grass), a blush quickly spreading across his face.

_~But I need to next to you(need to be next to you)_

_Oh oh I_

_I need to share every breath with you (need to share every breath with you)_

_Oh oh I_

_I need to know I can see you smiling each morning_

_Look into your eyes each night_

_For the rest of my life~_

"Heero?" 

"Uhuh?" Heero mumbled, snapping out of his trance.  He looked up into the bluest eyes he had ever seen.  "Oh, it's you, Releena."

The blue-eyed girl smiled at him, hugging a clipboard to her chest.  "I have to go to a meeting with colony 4.17.20's officer, but I'll be back in an hour, tops.  Meet me at the rose garden, 'kay?"

Heero nodded, a lump forming in his throat.

_~Here with you, near with you_

_Oh I_

_I need to be next to you_

_Need to be next to you~_

The rose garden.

"Great." Heero muttered out loud.  He had come after all.  It was no point resisting further now, he was falling for her—big time.

It had been an hour already, and still no sign of her.

"She's probably running late, that's all." He reassured himself.

Another five minutes passed.

"It must be a long meeting."

Another five minutes.

"A _very _long meeting."

Another ten minutes.

"A _very, very _long meeting."

Ten minutes.  

"She'll be coming any second now."

Another hour passed by, and still no sign of Releena.  It was getting dim now, and Heero was blinking rapidly.

"She…didn't come."

_~Right here with you is right where I belong_

_I'll lose my mind if I can't see you_

_Without you there is nothing in this life_

_That would make life worth living for_

_I can't bear the thought of you not there_

_I can't fight what I feel anymore~_

Releena Peacecraft was running as fast as her black high-heels would carry her.  She checked her watch again—oh no, it _was _5:00PM!!!  And she told Heero to wait for her an hour ago!  Stupid meeting!

She leapt over a metal bar and ripped her sleeve, but she didn't care.  All she cared about was for Heero to be there…to trust in her.

She prayed as she ran, "Please, please let him still be there…I can't spoil it now…not today…when I finally…" she stopped halfway to round a corner and once more jumped a railing, passing into the sunflower gardens.  The rose garden was further ahead, and Releena paced herself faster and faster, dropping her clipboard in a thicket of shrubs as she dodged a heavy leaf of a palm tree.  Then it started to pour.

"Please…"

_~'Cause I need to next to you(need to be next to you)_

_Oh oh I_

_I need to share every breath with you (need to share every breath with you)_

_Oh oh I_

_I need to know I can see you smiling each morning_

_Look into your eyes each night_

_For the rest of my life~_

Heero was crying now, he had to admit it.  The salty drops of water dripping down his face weren't just the rain.  "I really believed in her." he mumbled thru his tears.  "I actually trusted her to come." In a mingle of fury and frustration, Heero pulled out his gun and shot three times at the brick wall.  "DAMNIT!" he yelled.  "Who made love ANYWAY?!?!  Why do we have to feel EMOTION?!?!"

Then two hands clamped over his eyes again, but they were much softer and warmer.  And the owner of the hands was sopping wet and sobbing, "I'm sorry Heero, I'm so sorry…guess who?"

_~Here with you, near with you_

_Oh I_

_I need to be next to you~_

Heero slowly relaxed, and he pried the hands off his eyes and whispered disbelievingly, "Releena?"

The girl now clung to him, sobbing and apologizing over and over, "Gomen nasai, Heero…oh, I didn't know…I didn't know that the meeting would take so long…I tried to get out, but the officers wouldn't let me…o gomen, gomen nasai!" she peeked up at him tentatively, "Was it cold?"

Heero couldn't help the heat spreading over his face now, "N-not really."

Releena sniffed, and beamed at him, "I'm glad you waited at least that long.  Thanks."

Heero looked away and clamped his hand over his mouth, "Releena, I-I need to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I-I…well…it's kinda hard to explain…"

"Do go on."

"Well…you see…it's just that…you, you…look different."

"Different?"

"More…" Heero struggled to find the right word.  "Beautiful."

Releena gasped.

_~I need to have your heart next to mine_

_For all the time_

_Hold you for all my life_

_I need to be next to you~_

"Seriously?" Releena's lower lip trembled, "You think I'm…beautiful?"

"Hai." Heero looked down, embarrassed.

"Oh Heero," Releena started laughing, "I thought I'd never hear you say that!"

"Shut up, I'm serious!" Heero blushed deeper.

Releena wiped away a tear, "But thanks Heero, for saying that.  It helps me a lot.  I think you're cute too."

"Cyuh—" Heero started, a mixture of amazement and blush over his face.

"Cute." Releena finished for him, pressing a finger on his lips.

"Beautiful." He mouthed against her finger.

And together they kissed.

_~I need to next to you(need to be next to you)_

_Oh oh I_

_I need to share every breath with you (need to share every breath with you)_

_Oh oh I_

_I need to know I can see you smiling each morning_

_Look into your eyes each night_

_For the rest of my life~_

A/n- whew! My first ever GW fic!  Like it?  Hate it?  Think it's revolting?  Whatever, just review!

Later dayz!

CyberSerpent .~

PS. If any of you went to Ani-Magic 2001, email me at DigimonGoddess@aol.com please!!!!

PPS. Ugh…big gap at end of story again…excuse it please…oh well, I'll just fill it up with jabbering.  Have any of you guys been to oekaki boards?  They're virtual message boards that you can draw a piccy to go along with it!  Here's the URL to the oekaki BBS that I go to! (Scorpio Angel's drawings are excellent!  And I draw there as KESKchan ;) what does KESK stand for?   Kenshin Enishi Soujiro Kamatari, all you Rurouni Kenshin fans out there would know what I'm talking about J): http://isweb3.infoseek.co.jp/art/waoon/cgi-bin/note_air/bbsnote.cgi 

Hope ya enjoy the site! (Misaki's the webmistress, she's Japanese and really nice!) (and then there's Murasaki—the Ormand fanatic!!!  But then again, I'm a Desde fanatic so I can't talk…who are Ormand and Desde? Characters in Scorpio Angel's online manga, Nepthia: the Lady of the Tomb, of course!  Just go to the Oekaki, find something done by SA, either comment or picture, and click HOME or the little homepage icon shaped like a house!)


End file.
